


A Stolen Moment

by Griddlebone



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia, Emma, and a beautiful view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



"We should have done this a long time ago," Emma commented. She leaned over the side of the crow's nest, just far enough to make Gia nervous, peering down at the landscape far below.

The city spread out beneath them as the Sky Ship soared almost lazily through its patrol, but they were high enough to see the vivid greens and browns of the countryside beyond the tattered edges of the city and the brilliant deep blue of the sea where it met the shore in gentle curves. And that wasn't even touching on the sky, painted in the blazing hues of the sunset that had just begun. It was a beautiful view and, Gia thought as she inched closer to slip a protective arm around Emma, it was actually kind of romantic.

They didn't often have time to themselves, not with a full-scale alien invasion of Earth going on – and them being two of the five Power Rangers charged with protecting the planet. If she had stopped to really think about what was happening, Gia probably would have been a lot more scared. Instead, she was happy to seize this brief moment of _normal_ amid all the chaos and danger, and just be with her girlfriend for as long as she could.

Besides, Emma's enthusiasm for the natural beauty of the landscape beneath them was contagious. As always.

Left to her own devices, Gia seldom took note of the natural world around her. Emma considered it a personal mission to remind her. That, however, was becoming less and less necessary every year. And with the invasion going on, she was more acutely aware of any peaceful or beautiful moment than she had ever been before.

An instant to breathe, a few stolen moments without an explosion or a blaring alarm or any sign of an enemy spaceship…

She'd taken such things for granted before. Now, they made moments like this one all the more precious.

Gia knew she was scowling, but that didn't stop her. She was almost daring the armada to launch another attack and interrupt her first peaceful moment with Emma in what felt like ages. Like she needed another reason to want to kick some alien butt…

Emma snuggled determinedly into Gia's side until she had to smile.

"If you're cold, we can go back inside," Gia offered. It wasn't cold at all. Something about the Sky Ship protected them from the weather around them.

Emma's arm snaked around her waist and pulled Gia just that much closer, and Emma's head rested against her shoulder. Absently, Gia tilted her head to rest against Emma's. "I like it like this," Emma murmured. Gia could tell she was pouting without even looking. It was a playful pout, though, and utterly adorable. "Just the two of us."

Gia's smile turned into a grin in spite of herself. Evading all three of their male teammates at once was no small feat, although she and Emma were getting better and better at it. The boys meant well, but they had a tendency to get in the way and they could be a little oblivious to the girls' desire for some alone time. Had Gia been feeling just a little less generous just then, she might have amended that to _a lot_ oblivious.

But she had a beautiful view to admire – in more ways than one – and she had a few minutes' peace with her girlfriend at her side. Gia could afford to be generous.

"We should do this more often," she murmured into Emma's hair.

Emma turned slightly and Gia mirrored the motion, dipping her head slightly to kiss Emma.

Emma's lips were warm and soft against hers, and for the hundredth time or the thousandth Gia couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found love with someone as amazing as Emma. The kiss lingered – long and deep and so ridiculously sweet that if it had been anybody else, Gia would've had to think about putting on the tough girl act again.

But it wasn't someone else. It was Emma, the one person who understood her completely, body and soul.

And somehow no one and nothing interrupted them until they were good and ready and pulled apart on their own. Her whole body tingling with excitement, Gia rested her forehead against Emma's.

"We should do _that_ more often," Emma teased, her eyes crinkling with amusement because she knew she'd get nothing but wholehearted agreement from her girlfriend.

Gia laughed and squeezed her tight and wanted to do a lot more than just kissing.

A brilliant light streaked overhead; both girls were suddenly no longer girls, they were Power Rangers. As one, their gazes shot skyward, recognizing the bright streak for the enemy ship that it was.

Their planet needed them. Any more fun would just have to wait. Gia sighed. It figured.

"Come on," Emma said, smiling so sweetly that even Gia couldn't stay annoyed. "They're going to need us."


End file.
